


Just a second longer ...

by StalkiZoa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 24H Date, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StalkiZoa/pseuds/StalkiZoa
Summary: “What If we would date for 24 hours? No awkwardness just a perfect day without any worries”





	1. Chapter 1

Starting another Story with a shy and introverted Girl that gets her perfectly boring life ruined by a handsome boy, followed by waves of troubles would have been a better way of spending her afternoon. 

Instead she was sitting on a white generic chair in front of a basic ikea table, decorated by some expensive looking vase filled with a pair of roses and a small candle that enlights the table. In any other situation she would have admired the roses and probably took some aesthetic pictures with them, but all of this screamed cliché, generic, basic, boring. She hasn’t expect anything else when she left her college a few hours ago with a flyer full of red hearts and the promise of finding true love. There was no reason to go there, no one forced her to and still she was sitting here now. Judging the red roses in front of her that were supposed to bring the romance vibe. 

Looking back at it, this was just a really sad moment of her life. For the first time in ages she realized how lonely she actually had to be, to sit her unironically to meet some potential love interest. For a second she wanted to just run out get in a comfy corner of her apartment and rethink her life choices that brought her to this point. From another perspective the place didn’t seem too bad. The prices were decent and the people she talked to had been quiet nice, but all of them had this awkward aura. The “I’m not sure what to say” aura, “I don’t even think I want her” aura “I’d rather talk to the pretty guy on table 4” aura and even if they didn’t, all their conversation were fixed on getting to know each other but it didn’t feel like anyone actually care. 

“There had to be a reason they’re all single” she didn’t mean to think that badly from them but she was just frustrated by the whole situation. She soon question If she was jus as bad as them immediately wishing herself back into the safety of her corner. Then again the next person would come and start the conversation with “man I normally don’t do this but my friends forced me” excuse. No one wanted to go around and say “man I am so lonely so I just hope to find anyone” but at least be honest with yourself. It’s more fun to accept that both of you are just lonely. At least thats what she thought. 

Waiting for the next person was always the best part. She could take a break from all of this and just enjoy the music and hope it would all just end. Till a new voice brought her out of her relaxed state. His voice was a little higher than the one of most guys, his hair was dyed in a light purple, probably because the colour faded after time, it looked good tho. He had a warming smile and for a second there was a little hope in her while looking at him. 

“You don’t look really happy to be here” he said in his sweet voice, making her feel quiet bad to make it so obvious right from the start. “I guess this is all new to me, I guess I just don’t like it.” She laughed sheepishly. “Guess all the awkward conversations are getting to me” There was a frustrated groan on the other side of the table from the newest arrival of potential love interests. That brought her eyes to actually look at the boy a little bit more in detail. He wore some golden big round glasses that showcased his brown eyes. They sparkled with something magical she couldn’t quiet pin point what it was. 

“I can totally understand. It’s been really…. Let me say difficult” he grinned showing a pretty set of white teeth “I am Wooyoung by the way” The two locked their eyes what seemed like the first time for the day that they looked at someone actually with curiosity hidden in their eyes. She returned the smile and threw in her Introduction as well. “Y/n…. I have a pretty crazy idea… would you be interested?” 

Uncertain were this would go she mustered the young boy one more time while her head threw all the possibilities around. In the end curiosity got the best of her and she was willing to hear what he had to say. “What If we would date for 24 hours? No awkwardness just do what you always dreamt of in a relationship without any worries since it will end anyway right? and no worries to be stuck with someone you don’t like for longer than needed.” It sounded crazy, stupid, dangerous and so many more negative adjectives. On the other hand it was something new maybe there was a risk to it, but it was only 24 hours. What is the worst that could happen? “I don’t know if I lost all my brain cells sitting here but I agree, but no 18+ stuff” Wooyoung defensively threw his hands in the air a slight smirk on his lips “I would have never dreamt of that.” In the first few seconds of this so called relationship there was some intense judging on her side “Somehow I don’t believe you.” The disappointed was clear on his face “Hey you barley know me how could you already assume such things.”

“So your saying I should have realized that only later in those 24 hours.”

“Let me just ignore this for now so we can leave this place. Alright?”

“right”

There was an obvious pout on his lips and it would be a lie If she didn’t think it was adorable. He reached for her hand pulling her gently up to get out of the classy restaurant. Returning their number to the waiter that organized the event happily announcing their new started relationship. The waiter wasn’t able to hide his confusion by the sudden confession. Of course people started dating here… but not that fast. Before he could voice any of those thoughts the new loving couple already left through the wooden door of the restaurant, big smiles on their faces, giggling like children that said I like you for the first time. 

“Okay the most important rule to be the happiest couple for a day, don’t overthink anything. Act like we are a couple for already millions of years” he pronounced the “millions” overly happy making the importance clear. “Of course baby how could I ever forget the millions of years we spend together” she replied sarcastically empathising on the “millions” part on a try to mock him a little. “Fine I think you get it. So I’ll choose what we do” You simply raised your eyebrows kinda forgetting that you’d been holding hands for the whole time “I’m scared you choose something weird tho” the purple haired boy glared at her playfully “Marshmallow how could you still think of me like this” 

Both of you broke into a big laughter at that. The nickname was unusually cheesy and at this point it was just a battle who could embarrass the other quicker and at this point Wooyoung was winning as she could feel her ears turning red. She was only lucky her hair hide the obvious point Wooyoung just won. 

“Let’s go to a fortune teller.” She stared at him with a look of confusion “Are you serious?” He just nodded and pulled his phone out probably using google to find the wanted fortune teller. “How does your mind even work?” Who would think of a fortune teller as the first thing to do on a date? He wasn’t paying attention to her just using his free hand to scroll through his phone. 

“Here found one” He showed her his screen filled with a little icon and the address of “the magical twilight fortune” It sounded so dumb it had to be fun. That’s what she thought at least, but never actually voiced not wanting to praise this ridiculous idea. “Let’s be real you would have chosen something boring like cinema or so” Now her face was a frown while she was dragged behind Wooyoung, not only hurt that he guessed her suggestion but also said its boring. “Cinema dates are fun” she mumbled glaring at the back of his purple hair. 

“Knew it” he chuckled ruffling through her hair “sure Marshmallow their suuuuuuuuper fun” she winced again at the officially obtained nickname “Why Marshmallow” she whined lazily trying to follow his steps “Because your cheeks are squishy and cute and I wanna eat them” she couldn’t help the laugh coming out of her once he finished that sentence. Deciding to really use this date she threw her hands around him “You’re really weird Chipmunk” a grin spread on her lips when the beautiful whine entered her ears “why Chipmunk that’s so lame” she couldn’t ignore the slight blush on his cheeks quickly counting it as her first point. Now they were even 

“You sound like on when you laugh” She shrugged letting go of his hand to go inside of the fortune teller. Wooyoung just followed like a small puppy running after its owner. The two were guided to a door covered in veil. The unusual pair sat down into the empty room now feeling a little unsure than they expected to feel. After a few minutes a middle aged women entered the room and sat in front of them. 

“So you two want to know your chemistry and future of your relationship.” Suddenly full of determination Wooyoung hold her hand with a complete serious face agreeing to the request making his adorable girlfriend laugh, probably more than she should. The fortune teller ignored the sudden laugh attack and prepared the fortune for the two lovebirds.

“I see you two got quiet lucky. Your chemistry is sizzling. Your sign lord is Venus & Saturn their the lords of lovers. There is a bright future ahead for the both of you.” She had a puzzled look of embarrassment and confusion because of the weird things the fortune teller just said what had Venus and Saturn to do with their relationship. The information took its time to procress but the blush of the sizzling was already there and didn’t go unnoticed. 

“Aww you’re cute, you’re ears turn read” he was squalling like an idiot, normally she would have been ready to fight him by now but she was to embarrass so a week push was all she could manage. It sadly had the opposite effect of what she wanted he just started to tease her more, loving the new power he obtained way to much. 

“Yah stop” she hide her face still trying to shove the way to energetic boy away from her. “It’s nice to see the chemistry myself like this. Please give the money to my assistant” The fortune teller left as quickly as she came and the person from before guided the “fighting” couple outside. “That would cost 30€” The bickering was quickly stopped by the sudden announcement “30?” Both of them exclaimed not believing their ears. 

Before Wooyoung could even try to get a better deal Y/n was already backstabbing him “It was your idea so you’re gonna pay” She huffed still mad about what happened inside the faint blush had moved its way to her cheeks now as well and Wooyoung just sighed accepting his fate.

Here the seriously meant first post. I feel like I haven’t wrote anything in ages. Sooooo I hope you still enjoyed it somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

She walked out of the room full of scented candles that were a little too much for her nose. Glad about the sweetly fresh air around her. The heavy blush that was stuck on her cheeks slowly faded to her normal skin colour. It just took a few seconds till a pouty Wooyoung came out from the curtains that hide the doors from the fortune teller.

“You could have waited for me”. Her eyes locked on the way his full lips tried to stay in the cute pout he probably trained in front of a mirror, but his lips couldn’t stop themselves from restraining the small smile that started forming. “No thank you sweetie. There was nothing I gained from this shop so I wanted to leave as quickly as possible”

Now a big smile was on his lips followed by a glint of evilness in his eyes as if he just found another way to tease her. “Of course it did it showed us what a perfect Girlfriend I got and that I will spend my life with you by my side.” The blush that just disappeared a few seconds ago came back as if Wooyoung already knew how to embarrass her. Just the use of the world “Girlfriend” started a happiness in her stomach that she quickly got embarrassed of. Repeating the sentence in her head the realisation hit her quickly that this forever was over in 18 hours and thirty five minutes, but she decide to ignore the welling feeling of sadness to enjoy the moments just how they discussed when they started their deal. “Do you come with an off switch” She returned acting tougher than her rosy ears let her. “Only If you ki-….” his mouth shut down before he could finish the embarrassing sentence, in his head he already imagine her mad eyes and her cheeks turning redder than the red from the apples his friend always split if he continued the sentence but in the end he would be just as embarrassed.

“If I do what?” she questioned innocence written all over her eyes obviously not understanding where the sentence was originally going. A lump has formed in his throat maybe from the weird feeling in his stomach or the panic from the almost tragic outcome. “If you decide what we do now.” He couldn’t ignore the slight bit confusion on her face. “that’s it?” he could feel her eyes mustering him, scanning every bit of facial expression, probably going through what happened a few seconds ago searching for an answer in the change of behaviour. “yeah I feel generous today” If this was an anime you would now see the panicked sweat running down Wooyoungs temple. “Huh well I wanted to go to the food festival I haven’t eaten since I got out of university” she lead the way holding onto Wooyoungs hand as if it was the most natural thing they could do. The purple haired boy could finally release the breath he didn’t know he was holding in and a bright smile lit up his face seeing her soft and careful hands interlocked with his.

The adorable couple entered a bricked layered underpass that ended in a big open street full of small stands that sold different kinds of food. Her eyes instantly lit up as she saw a man making those ice cream rolls they always showed in those Instagram videos. And then there was a one selling plain rice that you could top with various kinds of curry, she got aware of the fact how hungry she actually had been. “Where do you wanna start?” She smiled brighter than the sun if you wanted to hear Wooyoungs description of this moment. Once again he could feel his heart make a little spin inside of him and he couldn’t describe this moment with anything better than magical. “I don’t really care” it wasn’t far from what he actually thought, the food here looked amazing everything was in small portions so you could try out as much as possible. 

“Then let’s go through it from start to the end” she smiled a sparkle hidden in the diamond like eyes as she pulled him to the first stand. The little stand offered a different bunch of Japanese delicacies, but one caught her eyes especially “Wanna try out Takoyaki we could buy one for both of us.” He just simply nodded letting her get her purse to buy the tasty treat “but we pay in turns okay” he threw in while placing his head comfortably on her shoulders using the slight height difference to his advantage. He felt her tensing up a little at the sudden contact discussing in his head if he should move back a little, but just a few seconds later she relaxed into his touch and he swear he has never felt this happy in his life. He had a perfect view on her profile and he had also a great view on the blush forming on her ears but this time he didn’t wanna tease her about it and just enjoy this moment. “yeah I would be to broke anyway to pay for all of this” she snickered a little after obtaining the Takoyaki from the sweet salesperson that just seemed demi affected by the aggressive skin ship of the both of them. She turned her head to meet Wooyoungs eyes, realizing a bit too late how close they actually had been. There was literally just a few centimetres between them. They would feel the breath of the other if both of them weren’t too scared to move even an inch. The silence only broke when y/n put the Takoyaki in front of them asking if he wanted a bite. The blush from before had made its way back towards her cheeks matching the skin colour of Wooyoungs cheek and the strands of hair that kept trying to get into Wooyoungs eye. 

Wooyoungs brain was working on auto pilot trying to hover over the situation without a big embarrassment. He just nodded moving his head a little away to be fed by her shaking hand. She swallowed the second his head was a little further away than a strand of hair. After that he pulled away to chew and she took a bite herself once because she was hungry and second of all because she wanted anything to do that could distract her from the intense stare Wooyoung had on a few seconds ago.

Wooyoung was the first to be calm enough to act like this wasn’t a really intimidating moment he would implant into his memory forever. “It’s really tasty” he smiled calming his nerves a little as he walked over to the next stand pulling her after him. Only then she realized how they were holding hands all the time and that she was the one to initiate it. He stopped on the next stand while she let her head fall against his back wishing to just disappear in embarrassment but also feeling save being so close to him. 

Wooyoungs heart has stopped spinning, now it was basically running a marathon while leopards were chasing it. His mind was trying to race after the panicked heart to get some kind of sense into it. It felt like the world around them stopped and none of them wanted this moment to stop, but sadly the world wouldn’t just take a break for both of them, what only were a few seconds she removed her head walking next to him to ask for the next food he wanted to buy. Her voice might have been steady but her face was still flustered, somehow she still acted like nothing just happened.

“Ehh y..ye..yeah sure” he stuttered. Wooyoungs brain was in full panic mode and his mouth had the audacity to betray him to just stutter like an idiot, but the embarrassing action let a smile bloom into the rosey cheeks of his so called girlfriend and he couldn’t even be mad at himself for causing a beautiful sight like this. 

They spend hours on the food market and no matter how flustered they got none of them would pull away and give in. That also ended with both of them having red faces for the hours they spend there together. At the end when they finished most of their food. They both sat down on a small bench left with those ice rolls y/n noticed at the start of their adventures on the food market. She got comfortable enough to place her head on his shoulders while eating the last thing on the list of foods she wanted to try for today. Feeling fuller than she originally planned to. 

“So now it’s your turn to decide what we do.” She mumbled not focusing on him but more on the sweet ice cream in front of her. The moon was already shining above them and Wooyoung contemplated if they should spend the night together. It was his turn to choose so he could easily do that but he had to think about voicing it that it doesn’t sound like he wanted to break the 18+ rule. Then it stroke him like lightening “Camping lets go camping together I know a great place.” He dreamt of camping for ages and now he had an actual good reason for it. He didn’t expect anything else than the face of disbelieve in front of him. “I always dreamt to go camping please” he went on full puppy begging mode, y/n just had no choice to accept the silly idea. She sighed leaning closer into his touch mumbling a small “fine but let’s get a taxi there I’m too tired” 

This day would always stay in her mind as the day she had lost her sanity for 24 hours. In the end Wooyoung called a taxi and both of them got to the camping place Wooyoung had been talking about. After arriving there he bought the most important things they would need for the night and then they walked into the actually pretty camping place. The purple haired boy choose a nice place and started to set up the tent. y/n just watched laughing at the many failed attempts till she pushed him away and started to explain what he had to do. 

Wooyoung wanted to complain but since he was sick of the returning failure every time he tried to set the tent up he accepted her explanation and followed those instruction. After a minimum of 10 minutes the tent was standing safely and Wooyoung only had a confused look on his face “How do you know all of this” and there it was again that shy chuckle that let his heart prepare for another marathon. “I used to go to a summer camp as a child we just learned it there.” She sat down half into the tent to still look at the stars above them. 

Sadly it wasn’t her perfect scenario most of the stars were covered by trees but in the end the forest had a beautiful view in general. He decided to join her and study the view she was admiring, even if it was just for a few seconds before he got distracted by her beautiful features. He softly put a hand on her cheek to get her attention back. “Sweetie I think we should sleep don’t you agree” Her eyes locked with his but all she did was smile and nod having no problem to follow his request. 

The two went into the tent and even tho they had gotten used to how close they were most of the time, but the intimacy that came with sharing a blanket was just on another level. They couldn’t turn away from each other but also couldn’t face each other. So in the end they were just looking at the walls of the tent even after Wooyoung decided to get a hold of her hand. Both of them had a big smile on their face as they feel asleep to the rhythmic breathing of each other. 

None of them would have ever dreamt of this day to go like this. Wooyoung didn’t even expect to find someone that would follow his stupid idea and still now they were laying in a tent, hand in hand sleeping in a peaceful in the silence of the forrest. 

Here you go with part two of this drabble. As I started the idea I never thought it would be this long haha. There is only either on really long chapter missing or two shorter ones. 


	3. Chapter 3

The first rays of sunshine shone through the crowns of the trees waking up the first sparrows. Woken full with energy they greeted the sun with their beautiful singing and slowly the cosmos of the Forrest would follow their lead. Not only the animals woke up through the sweet noises of the forrest also Wooyoungs eyes opened slowly and ended his dreams that sneaked out of his his memory. His sensitive eyes were greeted by the darkness of the tent but also a new sight he didn't remember falling asleep to. Y/n's head was rested on his chest he could see the smal puffs of breath she let out on a steady pace. The hand that he used to hold before they fell asleep was now rested in front of her head and he felt his heart swell at the sight. He could surely get used to waking up to this. There were no words that could really describe that tingling feeling of happiness in his stomache. He was just so soft at the sight he didn't even notice his hand going on autopilot softly stroking the strands of hair out of her face ignoring the mess that the rest of her hair was and smiled as he noticed her snuggle up to him at his touch. "cute" he mumbled quietly. He knew it would be smarter if he went out and searched for someplace to get breakfast at or just a bathroom but he didn't want to move. He wanted to stay for the view but he also didn't wanna wake her up. Like when ur cat joins you on your bed and you don't dare to move that you won't scare it away. So he stayed and enjoyed her warmth.

The tent wasn't the most comfortable place so it wasn't to surprising that y/n didn't stay asleep for too long, after a few more minutes her eyes fluttered open finding their way to his. He couldn't read her face or what she was thinking. So he just simply greeted her with a soft "good morning", his voice was still thick with sleep and a little husky, he usually disliked his morning voice but his mind was too occupied with other things more important at the moment. To his suprise she relaxed at those words smiling slightly while nestling her head in the crook of his neck huffing out a "good morning" back, her smile was audioble in her voice. He couldn't resist the urge to place a small kiss on the top of her head making her giggle cutely.

  
She looked up again smilling at him "how long have you been awake already? " while carefully playing with his bed hair that was sticking out from everywhere. "just a few minutes I didn't want to wake you up"

  
Their morning was just full of smiles and laughter with a layer of shyness. It took a while till they managed to actually stand up and walk through the camping place. Getting themself "presentable" how y/n described after complaining about not having spare clothing. Afterwards they walked around the place searching for food but instead they discorved a small lake and that appearently sparked an idea in wooyoungs head. "why don't we clean the clothes if it's bothering you" in return y/n only mustered him with an confused look "what are you talking about" he didn't give her much time to realize what he was talking about as he lifted her up and ran in the lake "wooyoung no" she yelled with no real anger in her voice rather than that she had to suppress her laughter as she was thrown in the lake. "now I'm gonna complain even more about the lack of changing clothes" she pouted earning her a high pitched laugh from wooyoung, so she silenced him with a splash of water. It felt like they were kids again and it was nice having such a relaxing and fun time to forget all the stress their college life and living alone brought with them or worries about money and just life in genereal. These 24 hours were probably the most off character thing y/n ever did but she was also extremly happy that she agreed, she never expected that agreeing to a 24 hours relationship would end with wooyoung and her fully clothed in a lake trying to drown each other. But it was surely the highlight of her year.

  
They got out of the lake to dry themself up a little in the sun, but after more complaints from Wooyoung about being hungry they returned to their tent, this time y/n helped him from the start to collect it again and bring it back to the sweet girl at the counter. That didn't comment on their soaked clothing what y/n really appreciated and Wooyoung couldn't care less about it. They decided to walk back into town and the couple feeling stayed strong with their interwied hands and shy smiles. But time flew and y/n couldn't push that thought away that those 24 hours she hold so dear were soon over even when they were eating and Wooyoung cracked some dumb jokes she couldn't stop worrying about the time running away. It just kept running and running cruel without a care how important that time was to her and before she realized it there were only 10 minutes left.

  
Wooyoung couldn't ignore the fact anymore that time was soon over but both of them didn't want the clock to announce the final seconds. They looked at each other and y/n was the first to break the silence "I guess we should prepare our final couple fight", a sad smile covered her lips but she tried not to look to dissapointed about it. Maybe their time together was this great because there was a time limit to it. Maybe he is glad it's soon over and he can go to the next person. Her mind filled up with all those depressing thoughts. "let's not end it in a fight" he simply stated no one could deny that he was just as dissapointed as her to end this. "I mean this is the best relationship I ever had" he snickered but even the light laugh couldn't hide the sadness away "Let's act like we have to study in diffrent countries and we gotta say goodbye after a blissful relationship" she smiled the situation sounded a lot more fitting than her idea so she nooded. When the last two minutes started ticking off. "I have an idea You'll close your eyes and when u open them again I'm gone. I think that would be the simplest thing to do" wooyoung only agreed it was the best way to go because he didn't think he could handle to walk away.

  
So she stood up and pulled him to his feet. "well then let's have an happy departure alright" she tried to smile as natural as possible while she softly cupped his cheek as if its the most natural thing. It was an act that were supposed to cheer him up but somehow it just made him more dissapointed that it would be gone soon. The last minute started to countdown and that was their last seconds together. "close your eyes, alright" she whispered for only him to hear as she removed her hand.

  
He didn't want to close his eyes, just that simple act of closing his eyes would end it all this sight in this moment would be the last time for him to see her. This would be the image that would remain in his memory and even tho his whole body was against it. His eyelids simply complied and it was dark. He didn't know how long he was supposed to keep them close but honestly he was scared to open them again there was a glimps of hope that she backed out of it and when he opens them again she would still be there but something told him that the simple idea of the 24h would be fullified as planned.

  
On the other y/n looked at wooyoung for a few seconds with his eyes closed it was weird that would mean she has to leave now and she didn't want to, she looked at the clock and the minute was still not over so technically they were still dating so she stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around him one last time. This was a goodbye right so she should say something. There was a sentence stuck in her head that a was in a real relationship but it was missing in the one she was about to end. So no matter if it was cringy or weird this were her last word and they wouldn't see each other afterwards anymore so she rested her head on his shoulder ignored the sudden waves of shyness and the burning of her ears and whispered a small "I love you" into his ear and placed a small kiss on his cheek and then she left.

She walked through the door and then she ran back home. High on the Adrenalin from that sudden confess she didn't even know how to feel and she was way to embarassed but when she arrived in the savety of her 4 walls and removed the mess of a shirt she was wearing, the realisation set in when she pulled out her phone, without a way to contact him and suddenly those feelings of sadness and dissapointed filled her up and she regretted leaving but in the end it was probably the better decision, she knew that but still she couldn't help to be sad about it.

  
The realisation what just happened took a little for wooyoung. He was to overwhelmed from the sudden confession but he was to slow. When he opened his eyes he was alone. Just as planned he was alone still standing inside the small innocent restaurant. If he wanted to he could ran after her but after all this was what they agreed on and thats the only reason he hesitated. So he let her go.

  
The worst part about it was that he wasn't able to say it back to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thank you so much for reading. I had this open for a while now. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter is gonna be the final one. Whoop


	4. Chapter 4

A 24 hour relationship brought more than just a 24 hour heartbreak. The feeling of missing something stayed very strong with him from day to day.   
He knew it from the point he closed his eyes that he didn't want her to leave, how frightened he was to open his eyes and finding no one in front of him. He should have told her to ignore the idea he had at the start. It was idiotic, he never expected to get so close to someone in just 24 hour, just the mere thought was ridiculous, he had the idea because he was bored of the stupid small talk, the awkward dates. He wanted to try something new something dumb, honestly he didn't even believe someone would even do something like that and The 20$ he got from San for his win on their bet about it didn't cheer him up either. San of course saw right through him as he gave him the 20$. It wasn't like he tried to hide it in the first place. Wooyoung sat down next to him on their usual spot in college with a light smile and the simple question "Where are my 20$?" In disbelief he pulled out his wallet "You found someone crazy enough? On a speed dating Event? Those people really must e desperate wow."   
Just that simple comment broke that fake smile of Wooyoungs face. "she wasn't crazy" he mumbled, defeated he took the 20$ and slumped down on the bench. "oh I expected more triumph here? What happened?" San knew more assumpations wouldn't help this situation so rather than making it worse he would just let him talk. He hasn't seen Wooyoung this disappointed in a long time. "Just as planned, it worked out perfectly as planned" the statement itself would have sounded positive if his voice didn't sound like he had ust lost something very dear to him. "I had the best 24 hours I could have wished for, she was everything I didn't know I wanted and then the 24 hours ended...." he stopped himself when the memory repeated itself in front of his mental eye. "and she left?" San added his voice was careful, well trained with former events of an emotional Wooyoung. He was sensetive way more sensitive than most people expect him to be and in this state he snapped easily, saying words he didn't mean. So San stayed careful with his words , but there was no explosiv outburst, no train of tears nor shouts, just a weak "yeah". Wooyoungs head hung low mustering the floor beneath him. In his eyes was no hate, no saddnes nor anger just emptieness and San hated it. There was nothing worse than seeing his best friend so defeated. He couldn't bare it. Before he had formed a thought his arms were already around Wooyoung to give him some kind of reassurance. They stayed like this for a while till San had the idea to cheer him up with a movie night with his favorite movie to be exact.That should distract him at least. If San were capable of finding her he would do that but both of them knew he couldn't so at least he should try and make him feel better.   
Wooyoung was happy to have a friend like San so when they collected the Popcorn and ordered Pizza while setting up the movie he felt bad that he couldn't put on a smile and act like everything is fine. He was never good at controlling his emotions. So the last thing he wanted was to destroy the mood, but the memories of her stayed vividly in his mind with a simple subtitle below. "You lost her" and that knowledge would haunt him till the end of his days.  
A 24 hour relationship brought more than just a 24 hour heartbreak. The feeling of missing something stayed very strong with her from day to day. She had cried the day she had left him but that was about it. She wasn't containusely desperate and depressed, she just felt empty. On the next Monday she simply fell back into her routine, but even in the middle of all the stress the picture of him, simply standing there, his eyes anxiously closed. She liked to believe that what happened was what he wanted, what she wanted, but every time her head pushed the memory back into her mind, she couldn't help but feel dumb. The person she left standing there didn't look like someone who was happy about the departur, herself was desperate to stay, but she didn't and she couldn't stop looking back and regretting it so badly.

She couldn't change it now tho. No matter how badly she wanted to go back, time doesn't play by her rules. So Weeks over week went by and no signs of Wooyoung were found. Her Subconscious brought her back to the restaurant they first met, in the end he was no where to be seen somehow she was glad about that, scared to find him in the Speed Dating event again, that he already was happily talking to someone, prettier than herself, maybe funnier. Just a better version of a girlfriend that would bring him the happiness he deserves. It wasn't rare that those thoughts filled her mind. Reminding her that she had no knowledge about his feelings or what he was doing now. Hell she barley even knew anything about him. Did he study? Could he be at this campus? What are his hobbies? There was so much more to discover for her and she had messed up that opportunity. She had messed up the chance to wake up to a loving smile.

She didn't want to give up that easily, so when she had a bit of spare time she would go through social media. Looking for "Wooyoung" just to realize she didn't even know his last name. The search brought her no where. The results stayed the same occasionally adding a new profile or removing one. It was hopeless and even then she tried to check as regularly as possible.   
Another thing that was a regular part of her life was the small cafe her friend worked at she always stayed there with a hot tea while working through her notes and trying to get her schedule fixed of the next week.Today was another one of those rather stressful day. It was the last finals week. Her auto pilot for learning had set in while she went over the most important notes. Despite her looks she was actually very good at her studies she might have not been the best of her course but surely on the top half of it. So when her mind didn't desperatel clutch onto the memories of the best day of her life it worked, its all she knew that kept her of thinking about him, to function through the day all she did was work on her studies. 

So y/n was mindlessly reading over her behaviorism notes when a familiar voice returned to her "Do you mind if I sit here?" Her head was stuck in her auto pilot so taking in the info that someone would like to sit at her messy table full of notes what made no sense to her, so instead of whispering out a mindless "sure" she actually averted her eyes from the paper in front of her and towards the voice that triggered too familiar memories at once. There he was, simply standing there with a shy smile on his lips, the whole confident energy he had was coated in a veil of uncertainty. For the first few seconds she was sure that John B. Watson bored her to sleep and she was dreaming, Wooyoung standing there waiting for an answer. Before anything could stop her she was standing and wrapping her arms around him, finally feeling the soft sweater under her skin, feeling his breath on her neck and she almost asked if he was really here. 

Wooyoung was so overwhelmed when he saw her, he almost run over to her, but then he stopped himself as a wave of hestiation stopped him. Not even close to being strong enough to stopping him from going to her completly, but with calm mature steps. As calm and mature it was to leave San and Yeosang on the counter with his americano order. Then everything happened so quickly his mouth was already asking for the spot next to her when their eyes locked onto each other. Her bored eyes turned into a glossy glimmer of happiness and her lips peeked up right away.  
If you would ask how San had interpreted that moment he would have described it as "two deers caught in a lovelight"  
When she hugged him all the weight of those weeks without her dissappeared as if he wasn't trying to find her for the last 26 day he couldn't help but holding her as close as possible.He wouldn't want to let her go ever again. He wanted to stay in that protective space and protect it at the same time. "You have no idea how much I missed you" her voice cracked a little as if she still cound't believe what was happening at the moment. "I missed you as well. You have no idea how much I actually missed you. I" he started rambling but she couldn't help but laugh at him, maybe out of disbelief, maybe it was her bodys way of trying to handle how overwhelmed she was feeling. "Yahh Don't laugh at me now" he complained playfully and that just made her laugh even more. Wooyoung himself couldn't stop that big smile on his face honestly he didn't want to, he wanted to feel the complete wave of joy that he actually managed to find her again. Maybe it was destiny or just luck. Whoever he had to thank for this he would write the biggest "Thank you" Letter in the whole universe.   
"Maybe your interested in another 24h date but let's add an + afterwards so it's an infinite 24 hours" his suggestion was idiotic but so idiotic it became cute again, but instead of answering she just looked into his eyes with a bright smile and kissed him. The hesitation of the last few weeks was gone and everything filled this moment full of passion and love Wooyoung returned the kiss so natrually but he just couldn't stop smiling into the kiss with pure happiness  
"is that answer enough" she asked after she pulled away to look at him again just to actually be sure she didn't mistook him for the wrong person.  
Wooyoung just nooded before he returned to kissing her and no more words were needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUCKING HAPPY END  
HELL YEAH  
here some small bonus stuff:  
Sans first instinct was to yell at him that he tried to get away with paying again even tho he invited him and Yeosang here, but when he saw where Wooyoung was going he understood an instead of asked the waitress if they had popcorn, while pulling out his phone and recording that event that was about to happen.  
Meanwhile Yeosan was utterly confused.  
\-----------------------  
"Maybe your interested in another 24h date but let's add an + afterwards so it's an infinite 24 hours" his suggestion was idiotic but so idiotic it became cute again, but instead of answering she just looked into his eyes with a bright smile and kissed him. The hesitation of the last few weeks was gone and everything filled this moment full of passion and love Wooyoung returned the kiss so natrually but he couldn't just stop smiling into the kiss with pure happiness"  
y/n: he is talking bullshit again what should I do  
Brain: Kiss him   
y/n: okay
> 
> \---------  
Let's not talk about me forgetting to upload the final chapter and just enjoy the fact that it happened


End file.
